


Count On Me

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Core Four, Embedded Video, Family, Gen, Ohana, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video celebrating the ohana of Hawaii Five-0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do this for a couple of years now, and a migraine keeping me from being able to do anything else tonight made me finally sit down and do it as distraction. Enjoy!

"Count on Me" by Bruno Mars


End file.
